Il a besoin de moi
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: Oneshot assez long .La dernière tentative pour le ramener. Les dernières retrouvailles de Sasuke et Sakura, où comment il changea définitivement sa vie en une phrase, en un regard et en un contact. Sans s'en rendre conte il avait besoin d'elle.


**Il a besoin de moi**

**Oneshot SasuxSaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Couple : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Disclaimer : Non, Kishimoto-sama n'est pas un de mes amis personnel et non, il ne m'a pas donné la permition de donné la tournure que je voulais au manga Naruto, alors non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (encore ! :P)**

**Résumé :**

**La dernière tentative pour le ramener. Les dernières retrouvailles de Sasuke et Sakura, où comment il changea définitivement sa vie en une phrase, en un regard et en un contact. Sans s'en rendre conte il avait besoin d'elle.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**-----------------------------**

Le froid d'hiver s'était levé sur Konoha ce matin-là. Tandis que les habitants du village prenaient cette journée comme une autre, aussi banale que la veille et surement autant que le lendemain, moi, Haruno Sakura, venait de prendre une décision qui bouleverserait ma vie.

Tout en prenant quelques affaires de mon armoire, je laissa mon esprit divaguer en me remémorant ce qui s'était déroulé voila deux jours maintenant.

_flash back_

Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, je vis une tornade blonde courir dans ma direction comme un fou, Uzumaki Naruto s'arreta devant moi, totalement éssouflé, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, les mains sur les genoux et reprenant sa respiration il me lacha ;

-Enfin je te trouve, Sakura-chan !

Un leger rire s'échapa de sa bouche, à en voir ses cheveux encore plus ébourifés que d'habitude, sa veste à moitier ouverte et son bandeau mal mit, j'en conclus qu'il avait quelque chose d'important a m'annoncer.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer ! _s'écria-t-il alors._

Gagné. Naruto est tellement prévisible à mes yeux que rien qu'en l'observant, j'étais capable de deviner ses intentions. Depuis le début de l'équipe 7, il y a désormais 5 ans, alors que nous n'avions que douze ans à l'époque, il s'était de nombreuses fois fait avoir par ses adversaires, qui devinaient en un rien de temps les futurs mouvements de celui-ci. Le temps passait il commencait à s'en servir contre ses ennemis, et au fur et à mesure, se fit surnommé le ninja imprévisible de Konoha. Mais malgres tout ça, Naruto resterai Naruto. Il m'avait un jour confié que j'étais l'une des seules personne à pouvoir apréhender ses réactions à l'avance.

Je lacha un soupir.

-Je técoute, Naruto.

-Mamie Tsunade m'a annoncé qu'elle avait une mission pour nous, une mission qui concernait Sasuke !

Mon coeur fit un bont.

Uchiha Sasuke. Voilà cinq années qu'il avait deserté, les trois qui suivirent Naruto était parti s'entrainer avec Jiraya, avec comme promesse de rammener notre ami à son retour, avant que Orochimaru ne s'empart de son corp. Pendant ce temps je m'étais durement entrainé avec notre cher hokage, ce qui m'avais rendu plus forte physiquement, et ce qui me donna l'impression d'être devenue plus forte mentalement aussi. Seulement Naruto revenu au village, nous somme parti en compagnie de notre nouveau co-équipier Sai et le remplacant de Kakashi, Yamato, à la recherche de Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, après qu'il est sèchement prononcé mon prénom, mon coeur loupa un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'on me parlait de lui maintenant. Il avait grandit, son corp avait changé, beaucoup plus musclé et attirant. Mais toujours ce même regard remplie de haine et de froideur.

A ce moment, la seconde qui preceda l'arrivée de Naruto, je senti un frisson parcourir mon dos, malgres le temps passé et le fait qu'il soit parti de lui même ayant véritablement décidé de nous quitter, tout l'entrainement que j'ai subis avec pour seul but de devenir plus forte pour avoir une chance de le ramener, toute la rage envers lui qui pendant un temps se consumait en moi, tout ça. Si j'avais eû l'occasion de le tuer et qu'on me l'avais ordonné, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais encore amoureuse d'Uchiha Sasuke.

Cette mission rata, bien évidement. Nous n'avions rien put faire, à quatre, impossible de l'immobiliser, juste ça, c'était impossible. Voulant arreter le carnage qui commençait, aussi idiote que j'ai put l'être je courru vers lui tête baissé, croyant que je pourrais peut-être réussir à le toucher. Quand je m'élança vers lui, il se retourna et brandit son katana, dont jahissait de la foudre, vers moi. Son regard était tout simplement effroyable. Lui, il aurait été capable de me donner un coup fatal sans aucun remords. Yamato arriva a temps pour encaisser le coup a ma place. Avant de partir mon regard remplie de larme croisa le sien sans émotions décriptibles, jusque là c'est la dernière fois que je le vis.

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis. D'après ce que l'on raconte, Sasuke n'aurait pas laissé Orochimaru prendre son corp et le tua avant, il battu son frère Itachi et les informations s'arretent là. Ah oui, des bruits courts, comme quoi il aurait formé sa propres équipe et aurait rejoins l'Akatsuki, son but étant désormais inconnu.

Depuis que j'eû appris la cause de sa froideur, lorsque l'équipe 7 existait encore, la mort de son clan, me metta horriblement mal pour lui, une sorte de pitié resortait en moi. Il ne vivait que pour la mort de son frère, sa vengeance, et il l'avait eû. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il ferait, après tout ça. J'esperais à douze ans qu'il reviendrait et peut-être, voudrait bien de moi. A quinze ans je me disais que si il revenait, il se ferait surement emprisonné, mais que si il avait besoin de reformer son clan, je serais toujours présente, car après tout je l'aimais toujours. Et finalement, le temps passant, j'arriva à cette conclusion ; il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais, il avait vraiment désérté et ne contait pas revenir. La restauration de son clan ? Il la ferait surement avec une autre fille. Ce qui était désormais sur, c'est que de son plein gré, il ne remetterait plus les pieds à Konoha officielement.

-Une mission qui concerne Sasuke ? _demandais-je le souffle court._

-Ouais ! _repondit-il avec enthousiasme._

Puis il repartit comme il était arrivé, en courant, me lachant un dernier "je t'attends au bureau du Hokage, Sakura-chan, dépeche-toi !"

Quand Naruto ne fut plus a porté de vue, je me remis à marcher, je n'étais pas très loin du bureau de Hokage-sama, mais si j'y allais en courant ça irait surement plus vite. Quelle était cette mission qui _le_ concernait ? Allait-on avoir une chance de le revoir ? Peut-être que mon regard croiserait brievement le sien. Avait-il changé depuis la dernière fois ?

Je m'en voulu alors, de me mettre à courir comme une déséspéré, que j'étais a l'instant précis.

Arrivée devant la porte de Tsunade je m'arreta quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre mon souffle, puis frappa trois coups.

-Entrez ! _s'écria mon ancienne sensei sechement._

J'ouvris la porte et pénétra dans la salle, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune et biensur Tsunade étaient présents.

-Désolé de mon retard. _dis-je n'en pensant pas un mot, trouvant que j'avais bien courru._

-Tu es pardonné, _ajouta Tsunade d'un air plus sérieux que d'habitude_

J'ai commencé mon entrainement avec le 5e Hokage après le départ de Sasuke, plus précisement après notre tentative, à Jiraya Naruto et moi de le ramener. Ne voulant plus être un fardaux comme me le répétait souvent mon ex-compagnon. Je progressa assez vite, et je donnais mon maximum à chaque fois. Aujourd'hui j'ai une force égale à celle de mon ancienne sensei, je suis capable de soigner des personnes à deux pas de la mort, de faire un vaccin en un rien de temps, de controler mon chakra mieux que personne, et d'invoquer des limaces aux forces extraordinaires. Sans conter quelques autres techniques que j'ai développé avec le temps.

Tsunade-sama à été une très bonne professeur, dure mais juste. Il y a à peu près deux ans, alors que je pensais ne rien savoir encore, elle m'anonca qu'elle n'avais plus rien à m'apprendre, et que mon évolution desormais était entre mes mains.

-Mamie Tsunade, donnez-nous cette mission, qu'on parte sur le champ, vite ! _ajouta Naruto impatient_

-Tu veux bien attendre deux minutes oui ? vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit ! _s'écria-t-elle alors_

Je la connaissais assez bien pour deviner que quelque chose la chagrinait, quand son caractère était ainsi, il y avait forcement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, j'en conclus que ça concernait Sasuke, vu que notre mission elle même le concernait lui.

-Sasuke, ça concerne Sasuke, c'est une importante mission, n'est ce pas !? _rencherissa Naruto._

-Calme-toi, Naruto. _interpela Kakashi-sensei._

-En effet, ça le concerne. _annonca Tsunade les mains entrelaçées devant son nez, les yeux fermés d'un air calme._

Je lacha un soupir et l'attention de retourna vers moi, j'avais les bras croisés et était dans une position telle qu'on aurait put croire que je m'ennuyais royalement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais juste légèrement exaspéré devant l'impatience de mon co-équipié.

-Cette mission a pour but de-

-ramener Sasuke ! _coupa Naruto_

-Naruto... je ne pourrais continuer que si tu te calme, compris ?

-..Ou-oui.

-Donc, cette mission concerne effectivement Sasuke. Et ça sera surement la dernière tentatvie.

La fin de sa phrase coupa le souffle à tout le monde. "Dernière tentative" ? Que voulait-elle insinuer par là ?

-Que voulez-vous dire... ? _questionna Naruto timidement_

-Vois-tu Naruto, Sasuke est partit depuis maintenant 5 ans, vous vous êtes, Sakura et toi enormement entrainer avec pour intention de le ramener. Seulement... _elle se leva et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, observant le village paisible à travers._

-Seulement ? _ajouta Kakashi_

-Seulement... _elle se retourna et regarda attentivement chacun de nous,_ Sasuke est partit sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il ne veux pas revenir, et aujourd'hui des informations me sont arrivées indiquant qu'il détenait une force dévastatrice.

-Qu-quelles genre d'informations ?_ j'ose ouvrir la bouche_

-Strictement confidentielles. _son regard se reposa dehors_. Je peux vous dire une chose, nous avons des preuves. Uchiha Sasuke a bel et bien formé sa propre équipe, a vraisemblablement tué Uchiha Itachi, et garde son nouveau but secret.

Nous restâmes bouche bée. Ce qu'elle venait de dire nous mettait à tous un coup dur. Mais moi, ça ne m'ettonais pas plus que ça finalement. Je m'étais immaginé tellement de choses, tellement de situation, je m'étais posé tellement de questions, je m'étais inventé des films tellement tordus que ce que Tsunade-sama venait de nous annoncé, ne m'etonna guère. Après tout j'étais passé du, Sasuke s'est réincarné en un millier de serpents éparpillés partout dans le monde, au Sasuke s'est marié et a fondé une famille avec une fille detenant une force extraordinaire étant desormais chef du clan le plus inconnu mais le plus fort du monde, en passant par l'indeniable Sasuke est mort mais tout le monde croit qu'il est encore en vie.

-Nous détenons aussi des informations indiquant où il réside en ce moment même. _Elle se retourna et nous regarda d'un air sur, _Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura, anciennement équipe 7, vous avez là votre dernière chance de rammener Uchiha Sasuke parmit nous. Je ne vous donne pas plus d'information Kakashi menera le chemin sachant lui même où il faut aller. Yamato vous acompagnera aussi de loin pour controler Kiyubi, mais n'est pas direcetment concerné. Vous pouvez disposer !

Je vis alors Naruto baisser la tête, serrant les points, il se retourna d'un coup et me regarda, une lueur de determination brillant dans ses yeux.

-Bien. Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, Sakura-chan, je tiendrais ma promesse, je ramenerai Sasuke au village, sacrifiant ma peau si il le faut !

Puis il partit en courant par la porte lachant un dernier "on se rejoins aux portes du village". Je me retourna vers Kakashi pouvant constater qu'il était déjà partit. Alors mon regard se posa sur la 5e Hokage qui s'était rassi dans son fauteuil écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille.

-Tsunade-sama. J'aimerais savoir une chose. _anoncais-je alors_

-Je t'écoute. _ajouta-t-elle ne relevant pas les yeux_

-Tout ce que vous nous avez dit là. Cette mission est extremement dangereuse, pourquoi nous laissez-vous y aller sachant qu'on risque d'y laisser nos vies ?

-... _elle posa son crayon et marqua un temps de pose, puis elle releva la tête et me fixa intensement. _Tout simplement parce que, plus le temps passe, et plus Naruto se fait rattraper par celui-ci. Il ne pense plus qu'à Sasuke, à le ramener, son obstination est la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu.

-...

-Sasuke ne pourra pas rentrer au village, _intervint alors Shizune qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, _nous savons tous que si par chance vous réussiriez à le rammener, il s'enfuira par tout les moyens, technique d'imobilisation ou non, il ne restera pas.

-... _Je baissa les yeux_

-Sakura, cette mission est faite pour faire comprendre à Naruto que ça ne sert plus à rien.-

-Au contraire ! _m'ecriais-je d'un coup_, il va revenir avec encore plus d'obstination, voulant encore plus faire des progres pour le retrouver une fois de plus et encore tenter de le rammener !! Vous lui donnez des espoirs, c'est cruel !

-C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que ça serait la _dernière_ tentative, je n'accepterais pas de vous redonnez une mission le concernant après celle-ci. Ca poussera Naruto à aller jusqu'au bout, et il pourra se rendre conte de lui même qu'il ne pourra pas ramener Sasuke, il survivera a tout parce qu'il sait que son futur est ici, en tant que 6e Hokage.

-...

-Tu peux te retirer Sakura, je te fait confiance pour cette mission, après tout tu es l'une des ninjas les plus prometeuses de Konoha, reviens saine et sauve.

Je n'ajouta rien et partit à mon tour. Je marcha jusqu'à chez moi, une fois arrivé je monta jusqu'à ma chambre, et y prépara mon sac. Mon instinct personnel me poussa à y mettre la photo de l'équipe 7, peut être la nostalgie et le fait que j'ai besoin de l'avoir sur moi. Après y avoir mit le necessaire, je ferma la porte, ayant une sorte de malaise devant celle-ci, allez savoir pourquoi je resta planter devant, à la regarder fixement. Puis une fois finis je reparti, en direction des portes du villages, qui me menerais à Sasuke.

Naruto étais déjà présent, Kakashi et Yamato aussi, j'étais la dernière personne manquante. Je m'avanca jusqu'à eux, salua Yamato que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et demanda à Naruto si il étais prêt.

-Totalement ! Fin prêt ! J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps ! _un sourir determiné se dessina sur ses lèvres, il regardait au loin comme pour y voir notre ancien co-équipié._

-Bon, avant de partir je vais vous donner quelques informations importantes que Tsunade-sama n'a pas précisé. _annonca Kakashi derière son eternel masque._

-Vite, Kakashi-sensei ! _meugla Naruto impatient_

-Attends un peu, tu ne sais même pas quelle direction prendre. _rajouta Yamato_

-Donc, comme je disais, nous allons nous diriger vers le Pays de la pluie, _poursuivit Kakashi_, plus précisément aux alentours d'Ame no kuni. Sasuke s'y trouverait, avec son équipe. Ils sont en tout quatre, comme une équipe normale, mais les personnes qui la constitue sont apparement loin d'être normaux. Sasuke aurait fait appel a deux hommes, dont l'un avec une carrure grande et costaude, plus une fille qui aurait les cheveux longs. Quelqu'un nous attends là-bas pour nous donner encore plus de précision, si personne n'est contre, nous partons sur le champ.

Une équipe composée de quatre personnes, dont Sasuke, deux homme et une fille aux cheveux longs ? Je m'attends au meilleur. Qui sait, c'est peut-être avec elle qu'il a prévu de reconstituer son clan.

Nous partîmes donc sur le champ comme l'avait si bien dit notre sensei, on sauta d'arbres en arbres tout au long de l'après-midi, Kakashi était à coté de Naruto qui allait à une vitesse impressionante. Quand la nuit tomba, nous étions finalement arrivé dans un petit village aux alentours d'Ame no kuni, Sasuke ne devait plus être loin.

-Bon, après avoir bien courru toute la journée, je propose d'aller dans une source termale et d'y passer la nuit. _annonca calmement Kakashi_

-Oui, il a raison, demain une longue journée nous attend, autant en profiter ce soir. _aprouva Yamato_

-Qu'est ce que vous dites ? _questionna Naruto visiblement en colère_

-Il faut se reposer Naru-

-Il n'en ai pas question !! Sasuke ! On doit le retrouver !! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment d'aller se poser dans une source termale !

-Naruto, je sais que tu veux plus que tout retrouver Sasuke mais- _commenca Kakashi_

-il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! on DOIT le retrouver et LE RAMENER ! c'est le but de notre mission no-

-Naruto ! _je le coupa dans son élan, _calme toi voyons ! regarde tu n'en peut plus tu t'es épuisé à courir comme un malade et résultat on est en avance, la véritable mission commence demain, reposons-nous.

-...

Il n'ajouta rien et s'excusa après un silence, se justifiant en disant que la fatigue et l'impatience le rongeais. On alla donc a la source termale du petit village.

Une fois mes affaires mises dans ma chambre, je me déshabilla et m'enroula dans une serviette, pour aller me détendre dans l'eau chaude naturelle. Une fois à l'interieur je me senti tout de suite mieu, l'eau brûlante me faisait un bien fou. Il n'y avait que moi du coté des filles, et il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir que Naruto Yamato et Kakashi de l'autre coté. Je commencais a me détendre quand j'entendis mon ami hyperactif crier

-Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? dépéchez-vous !

D'un coup l'image que je m'étais immaginé de notre seinsei sans son masque alors que j'avais douze ans me revint en tête. Je pouffa de rire en repensant à tout ce que nous avions tenté pour voir le véritable visage de Kakashi, ce qu'il y avait derière son masque. En y repensant nous n'avons jamais réussit à le savoir, et nous ne réussiront peut-être jamais. J'entendis Naruto meugler un "enfin !" après avoir vaguement entendu un bruit de porte coulissante. Le silence regnait désormais, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'endormir tellement c'était apaisant.

-Oh ! _cria alors Naruto_

-Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda Yamato_

-Derière cet espece de mur en bois, c'est ...le coté fille ?!

-Oui, c'est ça. _répondit Kakashi_

-...

-...Pourqu-

-SAKURA-CHAN ?? Tu m'entends ? Sakura-chaaaaaan !??

Je lacha un profond soupire, décidement, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille quand il était dans les parages. N'en pouvant plus du boucan qu'il faisait pour savoir si j'étais bien de l'autre coté, n'ayant pas envie de lui répondre et commencant à avoir cruellement chaud, je décida de sortir. Je ré-enfila la serviette et rentra à l'interieur. Je m'habilla alors de ce qui était a mi chemin entre le yukata et le peignoire, spécialement utilisés dans les stations termales.

Après ce petit moment de détente je decida d'aller prendre l'air dehors, il faisait totalement nuit et la pleine lune était présente. J'avanca d'un pas, la forêt qu'il y avait en face des sources paraissait déjà beaucoup moins chalereuse qu'à notre arrivé tout à l'heur où le soleil était encore légèrement là.

Je cru alors voir une légère lumière sortir de celle-ci, je fis un autre pas, elle restait, alors j'avanca doucement pour m'en rapprocher, elle semblait loin, en plein milieu de la forêt surement, mais elle m'intriguait beaucoup trop pour que je l'ignore. Je commençais à m'enfoncer plus profondement entre les arbres, elle grossissait un peu plus à chaque pas. M'en rapprochant encore plus, je put constater que c'était une lumière qui tirait plus vers le orange. Quelques autres pas plus tard je put me rendre conte que c'était un feu, mais j'en étais encore trop loin. Quand je fus capable de clairement distinguer les flammes, j'entendis des voix, mais impossible de dire si c'était une voix d'homme ou de femme, en marchand lentement et encore plus vers ce feu, je me rendit conte qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes.

C'est alors que cachée derière un gros arbre, je pus voir une silhouette se dessiner à l'écart de ce feu, peut-être bien à quatre ou cinq mètres de celui-ci. J'entendais toujours les voix mais j'étais trop loins pour décripter le moindre mot, je m'approcha encore un peu, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'avancai vite et agilement, comme je m'étais souvent entrainé à faire. Pour plus de sureté je masqua mon chakra, pour ne pas être repéré, seulement c'est ce que je m'entrainait a faire avant que cette mission ne nous soit donner, ce qui fait que j'avais encore du mal à me faire comme invisible. j'étais à moins de dix mètres d'eux, et je pût distinguer une voix féminine. En m'approchant encore un peu plus, j'arriva à comprendre quelques mot, une phrase même

-Merde, j'ai plus d'eau, il faut que j'aille en chercher d'autre. _avait l'air de dire l'homme à part_

-Attends, tu vas pas me laisser toute seule ! _ajouta la voix de femme_

J'entendais à peine ce qu'ils échangeaient, pour avoir une meileure odition je m'approcha encore un peu, mais ce fut un pas de trop.

-C'est bon t'es une grande fille à ce que je sache. Je reviens.

-Attends, Suigetsu !!

-...quoi encore ?

la personne ayant la voix féminine se releva d'un coup, je put constaté qu'elle avait les cheveux lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, j'eût alors un frisson qui parcourut le mien _"une fille qui aurait les cheveux longs" _

je me voyais alors souhaiter de tout mon coeur que ça ne soit pas la fameuse co-équipière et future maman d'un petit Uchiha, qu'elle ne fasse pas partit de l'équipe qu'a monté Sasuke.

Elle resta debout et fit signe à l'autre personne de se taire, elle écouta attentivement le moindre bruit, puis joignit ses deux mains ensembles, je su alors que c'était fichu pour moi, j'étais repérée.

-LA !

s'écria-t-elle avant de jeter un kunai à une vitesse impressionante en ma direction. Je fut obligé de bougé pour l'esquiver, me cachant derière un autre arbre par la même occasion, esperant au fond de moi qu'ils prennent ça pour un animal érant. Un silence s'installa.

-Arrete de stresser comme ça, t'es vraiment une froussarde,_ ajouta la personne qui était quelques secondes plus tôt à l'écart du feu_, Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'une saleté d'anima-

-C'est une femme. _coupa-t-elle_

La manière sûr dont elle annonca ça me glaça le sang, comment était-elle capable de le savoir ? Je pris une grande inspiration en silence, il fallait que j'agisse, et vite. Je me retrouvait face à deux personnes qui semblaient être plutôt forts, alors que je n'avais absolument rien pour attaquer, et que mes habits n'étaient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout adaptés à la situation.

-Sors de là ! _cria-t-elle alors, _Ca ne sert plus à rien de te cacher !

Je lacha un soupire, qu'aurait fait Shikamaru à ma place ? Rien que je suis capable de deviner, en tout cas. Je pourrais sortir de là en criant "je ne vous veux aucun mal" ou bien "je suis de votre coté" ou encore "je viens vendre du thé" (ca aurait le mérite de s'accorder avec ma tenue). Trop absorbé dans ma pensé je ne vis pas l'homme arriver derière moi pour détruire l'arbre en un coup de poing. J'eû le reflex de me dégager, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour retourner derière un autre arbre. J'étais désormais face a l'ennemi, qui s'averait être une femme de mon âge environ, les cheveux longs et rouges, portant des lunettes, et un homme qui semblait lui aussi avoir dans nos âge à Naruto et moi, pas plus grand que la moyenne, des dents pointues, des cheveux bleutés.

L'arme qu'il avait à la main m'intrigua au plus au point, j'observa mieux et je put constater que c'était bien ce que je pensait... l'épée de Zabuza, l'un des premiers véritables ennemie de l'équipe 7, que faisait-elle entre ses mains bonsang ? Je me posais beaucoup trop de questions sur les deux personnes en face de moi pour arriver à réfléchir, tout se passait trop vite.

-Ah, elle vient de la source termale à coté, c'est bon c'est qu'une villageoise laissons-la avant de la terroriser à vie. _ajouta l'homme d'un air blazé_

-Attends un peu, reste sur tes gardes, Suigetsu ! _s'écria la fille aux cheveux rouges _

-Mais regarde, elle sort juste de la station termale, ses cheveux sont encore un peu mouillés et elle est loins d'être apte au combat. _replique ledit Suigetsu_

-Je te dit de faire gaffe bordel ! Je le sens, c'est une ninja qui contrôle parfaitement son chakra, d'autant plus que, tu n'as pas remarqué avec quelle facilité elle a esquivé ton coup et mon kunai, hein ?

Il marqua une pose, se mettant à me fixer d'un air étrange, puis un petit sourir provoquateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, il rigola légerement et annonca

-Oh, une ninja, hein ? On aura une bonne raison de la capturer alors... _il me fit ce qui semblait être un sourir charmeur_, en plus elle est vraiment mignonne !

-Je- je ne cherche pas le combat ! _je tenta de négocier mon sort_

D'un coup il disparu de mon champ de vision, et se retrouva derière moi

-Oh, mais c'est que tu parles en plus, je vais être obligé de te couper la langue alors, héhé _me dit-il d'un ton vicieux_

C'est alors qu'au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins, je me retourna et lui donna le plus gros coup de point contenant toute ma force en plein dans son ventre. Il valsa alors en arrière détruisant une bonne dizaine d'arbres sur sa lancée, mais réussit à s'arrêter. Il se releva lentement, et me lanca un regard des plus méprisants. Un sourir en coin apparu sur son visage; et il me lança

-T'es vraiment trop mignonne, tu croyais que ça me serais fatal, hein ? _il se mit en position d'attaque avec son épée, _si j'arrive a être résonnable et que je ne te tue pas, tu seras alors mon esclave personnelle, héhé.

Quand je le vis s'élancer vers moi l'épée de Zabuza en avant, j'ai bien cru que j'allais véritablement y rester. Je ferma les yeux commencant à me dire que c'était la fin, que de toute manière même avec toute la plus grande volonté que j'aurais à rester en vie, que ce soit lui ou la fille à lunette, ils finiraient bien par m'avoir. Je repensa alors aux meilleurs moments de ma vie, après tout si c'était la fin, autant que je pense a quelque chose d'agréable, non ?

De toute les merveilleuses choses qui me sont arrivées dans ma vie la meilleure restera toujours l'équipe 7. Si j'en parle autant c'est parce que j'étais inconsciament heureuse à cette époque là, peut-être parce que l'amour que j'éprouvait pour Sasuke me rendait aveugle.

Uchiha Sasuke. Le plus claire de tout les souvenirs que je garde de lui, c'est ce soir, ce fameux soir, où il a deserté. Et que j'ai été la dernière personne à le voir à l'interieur du village pour la dernière fois. Il m'avais remercié, je m'en souvient bien. Je l'avais supplié de tout mon être de rester, disant que je ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, et que la solitude je la ressentirais si il n'était plus là, je lui avait promis que si il restait je le rendrait heureux, je lui ferait oublier sa vengeance, pour qu'il reprenne une vie normale et saine. Mais rien. Il m'a dit que je ne pouvait pas comprendre, que j'étais _lourde._ Après je me suis élançé alors qu'il commençait à partir. Il se placa derière moi et après quelques secondes de silence, il prononca mon prénom, et me remerca pour tout. Il me frappa dans le cou juste après et me rattrapa (du moins je pense) avant que je tombe et me déposa sur le banc, pour que je me reveille le lendemain, n'ayant plus que mes remords.

-Suigestu, arrête.

Alors que j'étais en train de penser que ma mort était longue à venir, quelqu'un intervint, et arreta le dénomé Suigetsu. Je resta bloqué dans mon mouvement, comme hypnotisée par cette voix, une impression de déjà vu me parcourut l'esprit.

-Sa-Sasuke, Juugo, vous-vous êtes de retour ! _sécria alors la fille aux cheveux rouges._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? _demanda une autre voix grave inconnue à mes oreilles_

-Une magnifique jeune fille nous a découvert ! _répondit l'homme à l'épée._

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, tout se bousculait dans mon esprit, un léger silence se mit en place, alors que je restais fixe n'osant pas faire le moindre geste, sans avoir regardé ce qui semblait être Sasuke et un autre homme, je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Tut tut tut Sasuke, pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, elle est à mo- _commenca l'homme qui contait me tuer quelques secondes plus tôt_

-Sakura.

Ajouta, ce qui était sûr désormais, Sasuke.

Inconsciement mon coeur se mit a battre plus vite que je ne pouvait l'immaginer. A chaques fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom ça me faisait le même effet. J'osa tourner la tête, les larmes aux yeux comme toujours, pour les fixer aux siens, qui contenaient toujours cette même froideur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _demanda-t-il avec un air étrange._

-Je-

-Attends un peu, Sasuke... Tu la connais ? _coupa la fille à lunette_

-Tais-toi Karin. _répondit-il sechement. _Sakura, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? _rajouta-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. De toute façons, ma fin était proche c'était désormais sûr, ou presque. J'avais retrouvé Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Il était habillé à peu près pareil que la dernière fois, ses cheveux avait légerement poussés, mais il gardait toujours la même coupe , seulement quelques mêches cachaient son front. J'avais l'impression que son corp avait encore musclé depuis la dernière fois, ce qui me fit une sensation étrange, une sorte d'horrible attirance, encore pire que la fois précédente où nous nous sommes rencontré.

Il fit un pas vers moi, et par pur reflex j'en fit un en arrière. Je sentis alors quelque chose m'aggriper violement le bras, en serrant de manière à ce que je ne bouge plus. Je me retourna et je constata que c'était la personne qui contait me prendre comme esclave personnel, le dénommé Suigetsu. Je lui lança le regard le plus effroyable que je puisse faire, même si j'étais tétanisé quand je voyait avec quelle simplicité il pouvait me faire mal.

-Hey ba ma jolie, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, hein ? _m'annonca-t-il en m'attirant vers lui par le bras._

Il me fit un sourire en coin et une de ses dent de requin dépassa par la même occasion, je me recula comme je le pu de lui mais il se rapprochait de plus en plus, une mine de dégout s'affichait clairement sur mon visage. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sachant que je vais mourir sous peu, il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse violer par... cet espèce d'homme poisson !

-Ralala, et de près c'est encore mieux, dit-moi..Sakura c'est ça ? As-tu un petit ami ? Oh, de toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire tu m'apartiens désorm-

-LACHE-MOI ! _m'écriais-je alors de toute mes forces, ne retenant plus mes larmes_

J'essaya de me dégager, mais je savais que si je faisait quoi que ce soit, il aurait été capable de me casser le poignet d'une seule pression. C'est alors qu'il me saisit le deuxième bras, serrant de manière à ce que la douleur me fasse arrêter tout mouvements, ce que je fis, je m'arrêtta net. Il se rapprocha alors de moi dangereusement, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et ça me faisait paniquer.

-Du calme... Sakura. Si tu continue je vais être obligé de te tuer. _murmura-t-il avec un sourir tiranique._

-Qu-... _la peur me tétanisa_

-Ah, là c'est mieux !

-Suigetsu ! _s'écria alors ce qui me sembla être la voix de Sasuke_

Il lacha mes deux poignets poussant un profond soupir par la même occasion. Je tomba au sol, mes jambes trop tremblantes ne pouvant plus me soutenir. Je placa mes mains sur mon visages, me cacha les yeux et commenca a sangloter sans pouvoir me retenir plus.

-C'est bon c'est bon ... Si on n'a même plus le droit de rigoler un peu ! _ajouta l'homme aux dents de requin._

Je leva les yeux vers Sasuke, nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, un sentiment étrange me parcouru, je n'arrivai pas à lire exactement dans ses yeux. Il me fixait intensément, quand une larme perla sur la joue, il détourna détourna du regard.

-Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, partez avec les affaires, et cherchez un autre endroit, avec tout ce boucan on pourrait se faire repérer dans la minute qui suit. _annonca-t-il alors_

-M-mais, Sasuke, que va-t-on faire pour... ? _Demanda timidement la dénommé Karin aux cheveux rouges._

-Je m'en charge, partez. _répondit-il_

Les trois compagnons de Sasuke remballèrent les affaires qui étaient sorties dans leurs sacs, et aussitôt finis partirent en s'enfoncant encore un peu plus dans la profonde forêt. La calme s'installa alors, je me frotta les yeux arrêtant du mieux que je le pouvais mes pleurs. Mon ancien co-équipier lacha un soupire.

-Lève-toi. _m'ordonna-t-il alors._

-...

Je leva mes yeux humides vers lui. Depuis son départ de Konoha, je pleurais à chaques fois que je le voyais (ce qui était rare, deux fois en comptant celle-ci) et que je repensait à lui et mes sentiments inchangés. Quand je pu voir nettement la couleur ébène de ses yeux, les larmes perlèrent toutes à la suite sur mes joues, il fronça alors les sourcils, et relacha un autre soupir.

-Aller.

C'est alors que pour ma plus grande surprise, je le vis tendre sa main vers moi, pour m'aider à me relever. Je la regarda d'un air intrigué, puis plaça doucement la mienne au creu de la sienne, pour la serrer en tramblottant. Il serra à son tour, après les avoir regardé brievement, toujours une émotion indescriptibles sur le visage, puis me tira pour que je me remette sur mes jambes.

Je me releva d'un coup, si vite que nous nous retrouvîmes face à face, à peine quinze centimètres entre nos deux visages. Il recula d'un pas automatiquement, ne se rendant pas conte que sa main tenait toujours la mienne.

-Sa-Sasuke..-kun. _dis-je timidemant, lachant un pleure sur le -kun._

Je ressera sa main dans la mienne, tentant de garder le plus de sensation de ce contact magique. C'est alors qu'il tiqua et qu'il la retira d'un coup, froncant encore plus les sourcils. Une fois de plus, un soupir s'échapa de sa bouche.

-Tsss, laisse-moi deviner, Naruto n'est pas loin, n'est ce pas ? _interrogea-t-il d'un ton lasse_

-Je-, non. il dors peut-être surement, ou est toujours dans les sources termales. _repondis-je_

-...Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je-J'ai vu une lumière, alors, j-je suis rentrée dans la forêt et-

-Je m'en fiche. _coupa-t-il d'un ton sec._ Je te demande ce que tu fais ici, aux sources termales, loin de Konoha.

-...Je-...enfin nous... _je baissa les yeux comme gené_, somme venu...tenter de te ramener avec nous.

Un silence s'installa, un silence d'à peu près 3 secondes. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire franc qu'il ne pouvait apparement pas retenir.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la joie de l'entendre rire ou le simple fait que ça me fasse mal de voir qu'il s'en fiche à ce point, mais mon coeur se serra et mes larmes coulèrent comme le soir où il est partit. Ca m'enerva d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Il trouvait ça si drôle ? Naruto ne pensait plus qu'à ça, n'attendais plus que ça, et lui, en l'apprenant, il explose de rire ! Comme il l'a dit plus tôt, il n'en a rien à foutre. Une pulsion me prit alors, je releva la tête et pris de l'élan avec ma main pour lui mettre la plus grosse baffe de sa vie, mais à quelques millimètres de son visage il retint ma main, arretant soudainement sa crise de fou rire. Il placa son regard dans le mien fronçant encore les sourcils.

-Ca te fait rire ?! _j'explosa de colère, mes larmes se faisant encore plus nombreuses. _

-...Tu n'as pas changé finalement.

-Qu-

-Toujours à tout prendre pour toi, à t'énerver pour pas grand chose, et à pleurer d'un rien.

-... _Je baissa de nouveau la tête_

-C'est vraiment-

-Lourd. _le coupais-je. _Après tout, c'est ce que je suis, n'est ce pas ? _je lacha un petit rire mélé à mes larmes. _Tu me l'as tellement répété, Sasuke.

-...Non. _répliqua-t-il_

-Hein ?

-C'est lourd, oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je m'apretait à dire. _annonca-t-il alors._

-...

Il lacha mon poignet et soupira de nouveau, ce qui se déroulait avait véritablement l'air de l'ennuyer profondément. Il se retourna alors, me faisant dos.

-C'est vraiment toi... Haruno Sakura. _ajouta-til subitement. _La pauvre fille, le fardaux qui aura toujours été amoureuse de moi, et qui n'aura jamais laché le morceau.

-... Tu me vois toujours comme la gamine, le boulet de l'équipe, hein ? _une pointe de colère filtrait dans ma voix._

-Tu ne changes pas, pas même avec le temps. _soupira-t-il_. Regarde-toi, tu fonds en larme pour un rien, c'est tellment idiot et inutile.

-..Saches... Uchiha Sasuke, que tu auras toujours été l'unique chose à provoquer mes larmes d'un rien.

-...

-J'ai conscience que c'est idiot. De vouloir te faire revenir au village, que ça ne sert à rien car même si avec la plus grande de chances nous réussissions à te ramener tu ne restera pas.

-Tu as vue juste, pour une fois. _ajouta-t-il_

De nouveau un silence s'installa, je put réussir à sécher mes larmes. Il commenca alors à marcher ayant l'air de prendre la même direction que celle de ses compagnons, ça me rappella alors des souvenirs atroces. Et cette fois-ci c'était surement la dernière fois que je le voyais, partir.

-A-attends !! _m'écriais-je alors_

-...Mh ?_ il s'arrêta_.

-N-ne pars pas, je t'en supplie !

-...

Il marqua une pause et se remit à avancer, m'ignorant complètement. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'il y a cinq ans, mais je ne contait pas faire la même erreure. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher en s'éloignant, je m'élança alors vers lui, et l'enlaça par derière, me mettant à pleurer la tête posé sur son dos.

-...Comme il y a cinq ans, hein ? _annonca-t-il d'un ton calme._

-... _je pleurais beaucoup trop pour arriver à aligner le moindre mot._

-Quand la marque d'Orochimaru s'était emparé de moi, tu m'avais aussi enlacé par derière, n'est ce pas ?

-...

- Ca avait marché.. La marque maudite s'était dissipée, après que tu m'ai supplié d'arrêter me serrant fort dans tes bras, une fois de plus.

-...je-

-Tu es vraiment...acharnée, hein ?. C'était aussi pareil l'heur de mon départ.

-...Pourquoi... _chuchotais-je alors_

-J'ai carrement été obligé de t'assomé pour que tu te taise et que me laisse partir en paix.

-POURQUOI ?! _criais-je alors me noyant dans mes larmes, resserant l'etreinte._

-...

-"Sakura, merci pour tout." qu'est ce que...que voulais-tu dire par là, hein ?!

-...

-Sasuke !

-...Rien en particulier. _lacha-t-il finalement_

Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche avaient pour effet comme des couteaux qu'on m'enfonçaient profondement dans le coeur. Je pleurais à peu près deux fois plus qu'il y a cinq ans. Le simple fait de penser que c'était ma dernière chance de le voir me faisait atrocement mal.

-TU MENS ! _la souffrance résonnait dans ma voix_

-...Sakura... _chuchota-t-il doucement_

-Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime plus que tout ! Et je ne peux pas être plus sincère ! Je ne supporte pas le fait de savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, Ces cinq dernières années ont été tellement durs, tellement douloureuses, j'y repensait tout le temps, j'ai vécu une souffrance égal à la tienne, Sasuke j'ai eût tellement mal, ne me refais pas vivre une chose pareille je t'en suplie !

-...Sakura...

Il se retourna alors enlevant mes mains qui l'étraignaient, il me regarda avec un regard profond, j'avais l'impression de me perdre à l' il baissa les yeux, pendant une seconde un air désolé avait envahie son visage, il les revela et me refixa, toujours avec cette manière étrange. Quant à moi mes larmes n'en terminaient plus de couler.

-...Merci.

Encore une fois. Encore une fois ce merci sortit de sa bouche, et encore une fois je ne savait pas comment l'interpreter. Mais quelque chose était différent. Peut-être étais-ce parce qu'il me regardait dans les yeux en disant ça. S'en était d'autant plus déstabilisant.

-Non ! Non non non !! _Je secoua la tête pour ne pas l'entendre, _Je ne veux pas de ça tu m'entends ?! je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me remerc-

-Tu es l'une des seule personne qui m'aura toujours donné le plus d'amour.

-Qu-

-Tout cet amour que tu m'as toujours donné, tout ce que tu as toujours fait pour moi... _il regarda le ciel en froncant des sourcils d'un air frustré_, tout ça, ça m'a... énormement aidé.

-... _Je le regardais avec de grands yeux remplies de larmes, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.._

-Ma mère me donnait un amour maternelle quand elle était encore en vie. Et toi, tu as toujours été amoureuse de moi, je t'ai toujours renvoyé balader, et tu t'es toujours...acharné. Dés qu'il y avait une occasion de me prouver ton amour tu la sésissais. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, tu as toujours été aux petits soins. Et ça m'a toujours énormement.. apporté.

-...Tu dis ça pour ...tu dis ça pour que je te laisse partir, c'est ça ? Tu inventes des choses car tu sais qu'avec ça je resterais bouche bée et tu pourras repartir, hein ?!

-Pas du tout. _me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Puis il se retourna_

-Tu sais... J'ai longtemps hésité.

-Qu-quoi ...?

-A t'emmener. J'ai longtemps hésiter à t'emmener avec moi.

-Arrête Sasuke ! _je fondit une fois de plus en larme, _Quand je t'ai demandé de me prendre avec toi, tu m'a clairement dit que je faisait pitier et que j'étais lourde !

-Car c'était le cas.

-...Hein ?

-Ce soir-là, tu me faisait effectivement pitié... Quand je dit que j'ai hésité c'est la vérité, Sakura. C'est seulement vers la fin que je me suis rendu conte que tu étais responsable du peu d'optimisme qu'il y avait en moi. Car tu en as toujours eût à revendre, de l'optimisme, et sans t'en rendre conte toi-même à chaque fois tu étais celle qui avait le plus d'obstination et celle qui voyait toujours le coté positif de la chose. Ca plus l'amour que tu me donnait et que je rejetait malgres tout, c'est ce qui me redonnait du courage inconsciement.

-...Pourquoi.. tu me dit ça...Sasuke

-Après avoir fait mon sac, j'ai regardé la photo de l'équipe 7 une dernière fois. Rien que ton sourire aurait pu redonner du courage a n'importe qui, Sakura. _il tapa dans un caillou, _je me suis dit que tout deviendrais noir si je partais et que tu ne serais plus là pour me donner de l'amour. Car mine de rien cet amour au fur et à mesur est devenu comme vital.

-T-tu es en train de dire que... tu t'es attaché à ..moi ?

-..._il se retourna et me regarda_. En quelque sortes... Quand je t'es remercié, c'est pour ça. Pour l'amour que tu m'as toujours donné. Et juste parce que je pensait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans, j'ai hésiter a t'emmener. Mais finalement, _il eût un sourir en coin, _je m'en suis très bien sortit sans.

Effectivement, je n'en revenais pas. D'un coup, comme ça, il m'annonçais que j'étais comme le soleil qui illuminait ses jours, et que mon amour lui était vital, qu'il a longtemps pensé à m'emmener avec lui juste parce que mon optimisme et mon sourire lui redonnais du courage. J'avais l'impression de rêver.

-Sasuke...

-... _Il m'interrogea du regard._

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une pulsion me prit alors, je m'avança vers lui, ne quittant pas ses yeux, il fronça les sourcils alors que plus grand chose nous séparaient, je m'approcha encore et il ne recula pas, je ferma les yeux et déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il eût un geste de recule mais je fis un pas en avant et pris son visage délicatement entre mes mains. Après quelques secondes on se sépara, les larmes coulants à flot sur mes joues, oui, c'était bien réel, je venais d'embrasser Uchiha Sasuke.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et fixait mes lèvres, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, je passa un doigt sur ma lèvre infèrieure, mon coeur battait à toute allure. Puis je releva les yeux pour le regarder fixement, mais il était toujours en état de choc.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Cet amour dont tu parles, Il n'a pas changé au fil des années, Je dirais même qu'il a grandit avec le temps. Ce baiser j-je... je t'ai donné tout mon amour concentré des cinq dernières années à l'interieur.

-...Sa..kura.

Il secoua la tête comme pour sortir de son immagination, fronça les sourcils et me regarda comme si il n'y comprenait rien, totalement frustré

-Sasuke. Ce baiser, ce n'est qu'une minuscule chose dans tout l'amour que je peux te donner, encore.

J'avais l'impression de presque y être. Il m'a dit qu'il avait autrefois besoin de mon amour, pourquoi ça aurait changé aujourd'hui ? Il s'est juste habitué à vivre sans. Le baiser que je venait de lui donné, contenant tout mon amour, le ferait surement réagir.

-Reviens à Konha, je-je t'en supplie. _lui demandais-je alors_

-...Non... Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas. _annonca-t-il d'un ton sec_

-...Alors, tu n'en a rien à faire. _Je baissa la tête, mes pleures reprenant le dessus._ Ce baiser n'a donc rien reveillé en toi ? Hein ?

-...

-Si non alors.. Reste tout seul Sasuke ! _m'ecriais-je la voix tremblante, _C'est tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter à quelqu'un de ton espece ! T-Tu as dit avoir eût besoin de mon amour, Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui encore, hein ?! Je peux t'apporter beaucoup plus, as-tu déjà oublié ton second but ?! La reconstruction de ton clan, bordel ! Tu conte vraiment la faire avec cette fille aux cheveux rouges ?! _la fatigue commença à m'emporter, _Tu veux que tout les petits Uchihas est les cheveux rouges et des lunettes ??Okey les cheveux roses c'est surement pas mieux mais l'intelligence alors ?! Elle a l'air totalement stupide ! Et puis même, tu conte élever tes enfants en étant nomade ?! Tu ne veux pas retourner à Konoha, même pas pour reconstruire ton clan à son endroit d'origine ? Tu as pensé à tout ça Sasuke ? Hein-

-Je ne retourne pas à Konoha, c'est toi qui viens avec moi.

-Qu-...

Un sourire en coin était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il venait de me dire, non de m'ordonner... de venir avec lui ...?!

-Qu'est ce que... tu racontes encore ?

-C'est toi Sakura, c'est de ton amour que j'ai besoin. C'est l'amour parfait dont auront besoins mes enfants, les notres.

-Je-... Tu me demande de...quitter Konoha... po-pout toi ?

-...Sakura...

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, posa une main sur mon épaul, et me susura à l'oreille

-Je crois que... je t'aime.

-Je...

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Il s'écarta et me fit un micro sourire. J'étais totalement hypnotisée. Ce n'était même pas un rêve pour moi, tellement je savais que c'était improbable. J'ai toujours aimé Uchiha Sasuke, et je venais d'apprendre que c'était réciproque. Automatiquement je m'approcha de son visages, il eût pendant une seconde l'air étonné, puis il fronça légerement les sourcils, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une fois de plus.

Je venais de me rendre conte que mon avenir dépendrais du choix que je ferais.

-Ignorer Sasuke, repartir comme il se doit, en tant que ninja honorable de Konoha dans mon village natal. Et reprendre une vie normale, sachant que je m'en voudrais surement tojours d'avoir peut-être loupé l'occasion de fondé une famille avec Uchiha Sasuke, la personne que j'ai toujours aimé.

ou bien

-Accepter la demande (qui n'en ai pas vraiment une finalement) et aller vivre avec l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé depuis ma plus tendre enfance, pour qui j'aurais été capable de tout, fonder une famille avec lui et renier mon village natal, ma famille, mes amis et tout le reste, devenir une nukekin.

Le choix était beaucoup trop dur.

C'est alors que nos langues se rencontrèrent, forment en moi un tourbillon d'émotions indescriptibles.

Uchiha Sasuke, je l'ai toujours aimé, et aujourdh'ui il a besoin de moi.

_fin flash back_

Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je suis revenue à Konoha. Ca a été dur mais j'ai finalement fait mon choix, même si je me doute bien que je le regretterai surement un jour.

Je suis revenue dans mon village d'enfance. Pour mieux le quitter et ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Eh oui, ma décision est prise. Après le long baiser que nous avons échangé, Sasuke et moi, je vis tout notre avenir se tracer, et c'est la gorge serrée que je lui annonca que j'acceptais. Seulement il fallait que je revois Konoha une dernière fois, que j'aille chercher des affaires et partir définitivement. Il n'a pas accepté tout de suite, croyant que je lui tendait un piège, mais je réussit a lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de tout ça derière. Il est allé chercher ses compagnons et pendant la nuit nous somme retourné à Konoha. J'avais laissé un mot a Kakashi, Naruto et Yamato indiquant que je devais retourné au village, et qu'ils devaient absolument continuer sans moi, alors que je savais pertinement qu'il passerait la journée et plus encore à chercher quelqu'un qui ne serais plus là.

Je ferma mon sac, et lacha un soupire. Une larme, puis deux coulèrent sur mes joues, c'était dur. Ma famille, mes amis, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama et tout les autres. Je m'aprétais tous à les trahir. Mais ma décision était prise, je ne ferais plus marche arrière.

Je ferma la porte de chez moi, et resta comme l'autre fois devant, toujours ce malaise en moi, mais cette fois-ci justifié. Tout le chemin jusqu'aux portes du villages, où m'attendais plus loin à l'écart et à l'abris, Sasuke, je pleura toutes les larmes de mon corp, c'était vraiment dur. Je regarda tout atour de moi, après tout c'était la dernière fois. Adieu Ichiraku ramen, adieu l'Académie, adieu bureau du Hokage... Finalement je n'aurais jamais vu Naruto gravé en tant que 6e Hokage sur la falaise.

Je traversa alors les portes, les grandes portes, et définitivement, je me donna à moi-même le nom de nukekin du village de Konoha.

Je retrouva comme prévu Uchiha Sasuke, futur père de nos enfants, a l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué. C'est les larmes coulants a toutes allures sur mes joues que je me jeta dans ses bras, deversant tout sur lui.

Le froid d'hiver s'était levé sur Konoha ce matin-là. Tandis que les habitants du village prenaient cette journée comme une autre, aussi banale que la veille et surement autant que le lendemain, moi, Haruno Sakura, venait de prendre une décision qui bouleverserait ma vie.

L'homme que j'ai toujours aimé avait besoin de mon amour

Il a besoin de moi.

**-------------**

**Fin ! :D Je sais c'est long, mais plutôt que de faire une histoire en plusieures chapitres que j'aurais du mal a finir, je me suis dit, autant faire un long oneshot ! J'espère que ça vous plaiera, donnez-moi votre avis surtout, je n'attends que ça !**

**Biz**

**Kura.**


End file.
